


Silk

by lastoneleft



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance does aerial dancing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Written after and inspired by season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Lotor watches the Voltron performances to try to gather information and happens upon something far more interesting.





	Silk

Lotor doesn't know what to say when Ezor asks why he's still watching the Voltron performances.

He collected all the information he needed hours ago; their selling points, their goals, what nations they’re recruiting for their coalition. He decides to review them one more time, check if he missed anything when he sees a link to another series of videos.

Interviews.

Lotor scrolls to the one he wants and waves a hand in Ezor’s direction. “Leave me.”

He only hits play when he hears the door whir shut.

“So, Paladin Lance,” the reporter says. “That had to be your best performance yet.”

“Indeed,” Lotor hums.

“Ahh, thanks,” Lance says, pink lighting up beneath his pretty, dark skin.

“I have to ask, where did you learn to do that? That- That thing you did with the ropes.”

A clip rolls, Lance descends from the Red Lion gracefully, armour shining in the bright lights as he spins and twirls his way to the floor. Lotor watches on, enraptured, huffing indignantly when it stops and the image switches back to the reporter.

"It was rather mesmerizing to watch.”

“The aerial dancing?” Lance grins, and Lotor shifts in his seat. “My uncle was in Cirque du Soleil back on Earth.” The reporter gives him a perplexed look and Lance chuckles, and shakes his head. “He was a performer, and he taught me how after some pestering. My mom wasn't thrilled, but I'd sneak over to his studio and do it anyway.”

“It is absolutely breathtaking.”

Lance runs his fingers through his hair, damp and shining with sweat. Lotor wants to reach out and follow Lance’s fingers with his own, see if it's as soft as it looks.

“Thank you.” Lance’s voice snaps Lotor out of it. “You're too kind.” Lance pauses for a moment, pressing a finger to his earpiece and nodding. “Sounds like one of the producers put up a video of me practicing on their website. You know, if you ever wanna check it out.”

Lotor pauses the video there and pulls up the address bar. It takes more time than he'd like, but the video is on the screen in minutes, and there Lance is again.

Lance has no armour this time around, just the black, skin tight bodysuit the Paladins wear beneath it. Lotor watches as Lance walks toward the two tendrils of purple silk suspended from the ceiling. He runs his fingers over it, skin just as shiny under the lights, looking just as smooth and far more beautiful. Lotor bets Lance is much softer than any silk he's slept on and he worries as he thinks he'd give just about anything to find out what it's like to bury himself in that soft, fine skin, to have Lance completely surround him.

Lance wraps the silk around one wrist before reaching for the other length and doing the same. With ease, Lance pulls himself from the ground and begins to move. Lotor is fascinated with the display, with how Lance's muscles flex and strain with each movement. Heat tugs low in Lotor’s gut, and he lets out a slow, long breath.

Lance wraps a strip of silk around his thigh, pulling himself higher, closer to the ceiling. He winds the other around his free leg, tangling himself in a beautiful pattern of black and purple as he climbs farther still. With one small movement, Lance’s legs are free and he flips himself upside down. Lance’s back arches, drawing tight like a bow in the prettiest curve Lotor has ever seen.

Lotor aches to run his hand over Lance’s spine, to follow that curve until he reaches the nape of Lance’s neck and he can card his fingers through those brown locks.

Lance’s head drops back and he looks at the camera, ocean blue eyes tunneling right into Lotor’s with a playful smile. Lotor’s cock swells, the scent of his arousal hangs heavy in the air, filling his lungs and pounding in his chest.

Lotor unzips his pants, wraps a hand around himself as Lance begins to drape himself in purple again. Lance rolls, binds himself in it. Lotor has never seen anything so beautiful. Lance pauses, ceiling close enough to touch, chest heaving, sweat dripping from his brow and glistening on his forehead. Lotor groans, hips snapping and fingers tightening around his precome-slicked cock.

“Blue-” Lotor gasps, “Pala-Paladin.”

Another smile, another batting of lashes, and Lotor is lost for this gorgeous human.  _ “Lance,” _ Lotor breathes.

Lance drops, silk unravelling all around him as he plummets to the ground. Lotor chokes out his name once more, eyes squeezing shut.

Lotor blinks his eyes open in time to see Lance catch himself, face inches from the floor. A confident, brilliant smile breaks out over Lance’s face.

Lotor comes before Lance is standing.

Applause erupts off screen and Lance winks and takes a bow before the videos cuts off.

Once Lotor’s breathing evens out and he’s cleaned himself up, he decides to watch the rest of the interviews to see if he can actually find anything useful.

Lotor jumps back a few pages, and Lance’s interview picks up where it left off.

“Lance,” the reporter begins, a little too enthusiastically, Lotor notes with disdain. “Everyone is dying to know what you look for in a partner.”

“Dying to know, huh?” Lance blushes, and Lotor might just be smitten. “I mean, I don't really have a type personality-wise,” Lance says. “But I really admire strength, and a sense of cleverness.”

The reporter presses on, “What about a favourite… physical feature?”

Lotor rolls his eyes. This isn't helpful information at all.

“Oh. Uh…” Lance trails off. Lotor reaches to turn the video off. It might be time to call it a night. “Hair.” Lotor stops.

“Hair?” Lotor repeats.

Lance nods. “I've always been a fan of pretty hair.”

“Someone like Allura, then?”

Lotor scoffs.

Lance shakes his head vehemently. “No, no. I mean, long, white hair has come to be my favourite, but Allura and I are only friends, nothing more.”

Lotor’s door slides open and Acxa pops her head in. “Ezor said I'd find you here. Have you managed to uncover any useful information on the Paladins?”

Lotor smiles. “It seems I have.”


End file.
